1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing low oil fried potato chips and products thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fried potato products having a low amount of residual moisture, such as potato chips made from potato slices, are popular snack items. Conventionally prepared potato chips are generally fried in oil or fat at a temperature of between about 350.degree. F. to about 380.degree. F. until the moisture content of the product is about 2% by weight. Such high oil frying temperatures are used since lowered oil temperatures usually result in greater oil uptake by the potato pieces which is generally undesirable.
Fried potato chips prepared using conventional methods usually have an oil or fat content of from about 36% to about 40% by weight. Consumers generally prefer the texture and flavor of a relatively lower fat content chip over a higher fat content product.
There is also a significant consumer interest in weight control and reduced intake of fats and oils. Because of the high fat or oil content of conventionally prepared potato chips, a substantial portion of the total calories therein present derives from the fat or oil in the product.
Numerous workers in the art have attempted various ways of reducing the amount of oil in potato chips. For example, British Patent Specification No. 1,133,929 describes a method of making potato chips by frying potato slices at about 300.degree. F. to a relatively high moisture content, and drying the chips in dry air at subatmospheric pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,962 discloses another method involving frying slices at conventional temperatures to a relatively high moisture content and drying the slices with radiant energy. British Patent Specification No. 1,034,035 describes still another method involving frying potato slices at conventional temperatures to a relatively high moisture content, and drying the chips in a layer with hot air moving upwards through the layer at low velocity. A publicly available thesis describes several methods of frying potato chips, including vacuum drying of the chips. Baroudi, A., Evaluation of Factors Affecting Color and Acceptance of Potato Chips, Ohio State University (1978).
There remains, however, a need for an economical and efficient method of producing low oil potato chips.